


I Missed You

by bobostxrk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Emotional Sex, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Intercrural Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobostxrk/pseuds/bobostxrk
Summary: Steve returns after a week long mission to find Tony in his lab, looking adorably sexy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 186





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some nasty stony smut. Took me 3 days because I'd get the hots myself ahaha. Here you go!

As Steve rides up the elevator, his thoughts are preoccupied with only one entity.

Tony.

It's been a long mission, a stakeout with Nat and Sam for almost two week as they stalked the Hydra base for any intel on what Fury tipped them off. They might've caught a few trucks entering and exiting. They might've intercepted the same and knocked out everyone on it. They probably also trashed the entire base and everything in it.  
The adrenaline was roaring through Steve as he took out each and every one of the agents and destroyed their tech. He might've been upset that these maggots still lived but all that channeled into terrifying rage when he went all out on those fuckers. He would not stop, he's never going to stop until he takes out every single one of them. 

Hell, he died to fucking see their end and to find out they survived after everything?

OH HELL NO!

Steve studies his reflection in the shiny elevator door and only one thing can describe him- he's a mess. 

His suit's torn in a few places where there were cuts and scrapes or maybe even a few wounds, all of that having healed with not a trace of their occurrence, thanks to the serum. The shield is perched in its leather straps, encompassing his aching back.  
His hair is unkempt, the blonde strands having grown a little longer and his stubble much thicker, covering his entire face and chin. 

Steve chuckles at thinking about how much Tony would like it.

God, I missed him. 

He runs a hand through his hair, smoothing the strands back and rubs his palms downwards, through the density of his face foliage when the elevator bell dings and the door opens to the penthouse and the super-soldier glances around, striding into the hall.

It's absolutely empty.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers. How was your mission?", the British AI booms almost, startling Steve who, as usual, glances up at the ceiling. Old habit.

"Hey, JARVIS. Mission went well. Everything's good. JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"That's very good, Captain. I'm afraid sir has told me not to reveal his current location to you because he wants you to find him. Rest assured that he is in the premises but I haven't told him you've arrived yet.", the all-knowing AI teases.

The soldier squints at the ceiling before nodding at the camera and thanking the AI.

"JARVIS buddy, do me a favour and don't tell him that I've come."

"Very well, sir."

Steve smiles at the blinking camera perched on the diagonal wall and sets off his new "mission".

Steve knows Tony's tricks and decides to play into this game of hide and seek for a while. He places one hand on his hip and smiles down into the floor, chuckling lowly. He draws in a big breath and looks around with feigned marked concentration and focus, his sole intent to find Tony and grab him into his arms and squeeze him like the adorable little bean he was. He missed him so much. 

He looks around the hall, and then searches the dining and then the kitchen. Then, he looks in their bedroom and then Peter's. 

No sign of Tony Stark.

Steve, being the smart ass he is, knows exactly where Tony is but he's not going to give the genius exactly what he wants without a little delay. 

He jogs down the penthouse stairs into the lower corridor and looks at the blinking camera and motions for the AI to be quiet and pokes a finger at the door.

The twin glass doors slide open as silently as they could, revealing Tony's disarrayed haven, with pieces of tech scattered on the large tables and DUM-E attending on the side.

The robot turns and almost starts to whirr in excitement but Steve just shushes it with a finger and it stops.

"What happened, bud? Who's there?"

Steve hears that voice and feels his heart constrict in joy. A whole two weeks without hearing that beautiful deep voice, it's notes layered with the emotion of concern with practically no effort from the speaker. He's missed it. God, he's missed it so much.

The robot doesn't answer and there's no response. Steve heaves a sigh of relief.

He tiptoes into the lab, trying to be as silent as he could, right through the seemingly large space in between Tony's main work station and when he catches sight of the smaller man, his breath hitches in his throat and he's wide-eyed at the sight offered to him.

Tony's back is to him and he's wearing one of Steve's white gym tees that hung so loose around him, it looked like they were about to fall off his small frame. Coupled with that, he wore those beautiful azure form-fitting yoga pants which Steve loved. They accentuated those beautiful fucking legs of his and that taut peach of an ass..... Fucking marvelous, Steve grinned to himself.

Oh god, Steve felt heat pool in his stomach and his pants get uncomfortably tight at the sight, as he pitched a tent in them.

He needed Tony. He wanted Tony. Oh God, he loves him so much and he missed him.

Tony continued tinkering at whatever it was, his arms grabbing the tech and another looked like it was twirling a screwdriver or a wrench. Steve couldn't pay attention to whatever it was except for the do-er of the task. Tony's hips sashayed with each twist of his arm and that was all Steve could control himself before he stormed forward and wrapped himself around the mechanic's waist and pressed his lips into the nape of his neck with a long kiss.

Tony staggered forward under Steve's weight pressing into him and he dropped the screwdriver, leaning back into the warmth from behind him as electricity shot through his spine from the base of his neck, where he felt the soft skin pressing into him and the prickle of a beard against the sensitive skin of his neck and hands clutching him so fervently, turning his legs into jelly. 

"Holy hell, Cap. Hi, oh.... oh my God, Steve. Mmmmmm fuck...."

The soldier didn't bother to respond as he continued to lay kisses all around the smaller man's nape and travel upwards, licking behind his ear and then nipping the earlobe with soft bites. He nuzzled his beard into Tony's shoulder, sending moans and gasps shooting out of the genius's mouth as Steve continued his god-awfully amazing ministrations.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Cap. Oh my god, *gasp*, you grew your beard."

"I knew", he kissed behind Tony's other ear, "you'd love it", and he raked his foliage over Tony's exposed lower neck, licking a long stripe across his shoulder blades.

"You're daaaaaammmnnn, oh god, fucking right I do, Jesus, Steve, don't stop, please, my God.... Unnnhhhh."

In a lightning fast movement, Steve lifted Tony off the ground and clutched him close, one arm at his chest and another at his waist, Tony's back still to his chest, all the while still nuzzling his goddamn beard through Tony's shoulder blades and nape as Tony sputtered and gasped at the tingling sensation from behind.  
Tony wrapped his legs right around Steve from the front as Steve bore their weight and continued his ministrations.

Steve's feral intensity built up as he began to bite and lick at Tony's neck and shoulders, sending waves of pleasure-pain throughout the mechanic.  
One arm yanked Tony's, well actually Steve's tee down and he laid Tony's neck and shoulders bare as the shirt bunched at his nipples. He continued nuzzling his hot beard through Tony's neck and shoulders, attacking his beautiful olive skin with his teeth, tongue and lips, with such lovesick intensity that Tony couldn't handle it anymore and he turned around and latched his lips onto Steve's as they kissed and kissed and kissed, hot and heavy and bothered as they panted into each others mouth, all the while standing.  
Tony's arms latched onto Steve's hair and he pulled the strands tightly, earning a low growl from the soldier as he continued plundering Tony's mouth with his, licking into his mouth with animalistic claim.  
The genius took full advantage of his situation and grinded against Steve's hot, giant length, poking between his cheeks, like they knew where they wanted to go. Each grind of his earned a low moan from Steve, who began canting his hips forward, seeking friction

"I missed you so much. I miss you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Tony. I love you so goddamn much. You're fucking perfect. You're mine. Only mine."

"Steve, oh God, I missed you too, oh lord, this is so fucking hot, dear God, your beard is driv- driving me nuts, FUCK! You are full of surprises, daddio!"

Steve smiled into Tony's mouth before licking his lips and pressed a line of kisses down the front of Tony's neck, eliciting more gasps and loud moans from the smaller man as he grinded harder against Steve's hard on and dug his feet harder into the back of the super-soldier's thighs, using his knees to get leverage.

"Oh God, Cap, take me right now. Holy fuck!!! Mmmm oh my God, just take me. Make love to me, my soldier."

Steve laughed at Tony's begging and began rocking Tony up and down his clothed cock, now having his hands on Tony's waist, fully supporting Tony's weight. It never mattered much to Steve anyway, Tony was adorably petite and some sinful part of Steve got off on that, repeatedly, as he lifted Tony like he was nothing and manhandled him to his liking, not that Tony ever complained.

Steve gently leaned forward and pressed himself to Tony's back, before pressing his lips one more time to his nape and pushing the t shirt down to Tony's abdomen and bunching it there, urging Tony to place his hands on the table.

Tony willingly complied, though he was upset at the loss of contact and leaned forward, legs still wrapped around Steve's thighs and then felt his pants being pulled down, slowly.... God, Steve was one hell of a tease.  
Tony hissed as the cool air of the lab grazed the skin of his butt and he bit his lips in anticipation, the sensation sending pulses through his spine.

"You're not wearing underwear."

"Easy work, Cap", Tony teased as Steve smiled so heartwarmingly that it kind of put Tony to shame at his debaucherous behaviour.

"And you're ready for me?"

"What can I say? I'm a futurist."

Steve just chuckled before placing a chaste kiss to the small of Tony's back and then he did something that Tony fucking almost fell forward and broke his head.

He spat into Tony's hole and fingered the pucker with his thumb, teasingly for a while.

"You're so beautiful. I love you like this. I love you so much."

Tony felt his breath hitch when Steve breached him and started grating and rotating his thumb in Tony, making the genius cry out in unabashed pleasure.

"Holy fuck, Steve, stop teasing and just take me."

Steve growled at Tony before he spat again into his cavern and after a few more ministrations of his thumb, the very symbol of all that was pure and good, plucked out his thumb, eyes hooded and locked onto Tony's, while looking like the very definition of sin, sucked on the appendage, smirking at the genius who frankly looked quite taken aback.

"You're filthy, Steebo."

"I learnt from the best, Tones."

Tony giggled at that and Steve felt his heart bloom in childish joy hearing that voice sounding so carefree for a while. Tony only did that for him. Only him. That made Steve's heart constrict a bit more as he took in the sight of Tony, snickering like a baby while stretched out so beautifully for him.

Steve wasted no time and freed his aching cock from behind the zipper, followed by his balls and coated it with spit and some lube from Tony's pucker.  
Tony caught sight of that marvelous dong Steve whooped out, it's thick, enormous length flushed a beautiful pink while the foreskin covered head took on a deep red, pulsing angrily, matching Steve's kiss stained lips. The vein on the underside throbbed in anticipation, leaking a big globule of precum through that delicious slit. At the sight of that delicious cock, Tony's own length pulled up and twitched achingly against his abdomen. He felt himself leaking too and Tony was well endowed for sure, but Steve's little monster would intimidate anyone.

Only Steve could drive him this crazy. Make him feel this intense and this safe. Like he's in a cocoon of debauchery.

Steve spat into his palm and stroked his dick one last time, before pressing it down to spring back up, causing heat to burn within Tony.

He needed Steve so badly right now. He felt like he'd die if he didn't have this.

Steve reached forward and grabbed Tony by the arms, hoisting him onto him again and pulling him flush against the Kevlar of his suit. He hooked his arms around Tony's waist as Tony's own grabbed onto Steve's biceps for good measure. He lowered Tony down slowly and steadily onto his cock, a little faster after the fat crown breached Tony's rim completely, as he nipped at Tony's earlobe fervently.

Tony whined out as Steve buried himself fully and completely lost his voice, only emitting garbled noises interspersed with a string of curse words and chants of Steve's name from his lips.

Steve felt his body was on fire. Only Tony could make him feel like this. Sweet, amazing Tony Stark was the spark that probably set off or shut down all of Steve Rogers' functions.

Tony tightens his hold back on Steve's thighs, yanking his shins closer and places his hands on Steve's arms.  
Steve grips Tony's waist and swirls it around his sheathed length, like he's trying to churn Tony's velvet insides that feel so good for Steve, he'd probably die if he didn't have this. If he didn't have Tony. 

The billionaire just gasps under the soldier's ministrations and grips Steve's arms harder. He's panting now as Steve grinds him like a fucking mortar.

"S-Steve, oh god, move, please."

In one fluid motion, Steve yanks Tony's legs out and hooks his arms under the backside of his knees, eliciting such a nasty whine from the genius, Steve feels his cock pulse inside of Tony and he thinks he's leaking precum like a hose inside of him.

Steve begins to bob Tony up and down his furiously aching length, impaling him on his cock as Tony just whines and mutters. He starts slowly, letting Tony get used to the feeling of being stretched around Steve's glorious length.  
Eventually, Tony can't take the tease and pinches Steve's arms. That's all the soldier needs before he starts bouncing Tony on him, using his hips and thighs to fuck up into Tony so furiously, he's lost in the pleasure of being inside the smaller man and he doesn't realize he's chattering Tony's name into his ears while nipping his earlobe and resting his stubble on Tony's exposed shoulder.  
Tony feels like lightning is coursing through his body as he's somewhat riding Steve so ferally and he can feel the warmth of Steve's chest against his back and Steve all over him, staking claim on Tony's body and soul for eternity. Steve clearly missed him and Tony did too. These missions were always too long.  
At one point, Tony grabs at Steve's arm, motioning him to stop. Steve feels worried, thinking he's hurt Tony and panic courses through him, replacing his immense libido.

"Tony, are you ok, sweetheart?”

"Talk to me, Tony."

Before Steve knows it, Tony's pushed his legs up and places his feet on the edge of the table in front of him and twists himself, while having Steve buried inside of him fully and completely.  
Steve catches Tony's legs as they leave the edge of the table and places them over his shoulders. Tony's always been experimental in bed, more so with Steve.  
Tony rotates himself a full semicircle on Steve's cock and turns to face him and Steve's looking at him like he's a fucking masterpiece.

"Now, kiss me while you take me, soldier."

"Gladly so, Mr. Stark."

Steve leans forward and buries his tongue in Tony's mouth as he begins bobbing Tony again on his dick, fucking him with lesser feral intensity as he feels his climax.  
Tony nips at Steve's lower lip, earning a growl into his mouth, making him chuckle. Then, he turns his full focus on Steve's beard and Tony kisses the hairs above Steve's lips and licks the hairs with his tongue, feeling like one hell of a lascivious slut. He shifts his focus to the chin and even bites a few strands of stubble off of Steve's chin, earning a low howl from the super-soldier. Tony rakes his hands through Steve's cheeks and kisses Steve's beard so passionately, one would think it's a new deity on Steve's face.  
As Steve pounds up into Tony, Tony grabs his hair and yanks his head back, to lick a long stripe throughout his foliage.  
Steve chuckles in response and he thinks his cock got harder inside Tony, courtesy to the genius's lusty ministrations. Each time he yanks Tony down on him, Steve hears Tony's delicious whines that intermingle with his kisses and licks through Steve's face, making Steve go hotter than before.

"I didn't know you'd like my beard this much."

"Oh God, Steve. I'd make a fucking sweater out of it if I could. Aaah-it's so fucking hot. Never shave it!”

"Tony, Tony, oh god I'm close... Mmmm"

"Me too, Steeb. Oh god, harder, Cap. Fuck me, harder."

Steve can feel his climax inching closer and closer. Tony's whines accelerate it until he can feel nimble hands on his chest and Tony's fingers are at his nipples. Tony twists those delicious pink buds, twirling and pressuring because he knows Steve fucking loves getting his tits worshipped even when he's fucking the daylights out of Tony.

Tony rubs his own length against Steve's abs and he can feel the rugged undulated surface of them against him as Steve rams his prostrate with every move. Tony hugs Steve, linking his arms around the soldier's neck and he's biting down on Steve's beautiful shoulders, until he cums dry, in between their chests, right on Steve's beautiful golden skin.

"Jesus, fuck, Tony, you're... You're so fucking beautiful sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much, Tonyyyyyy.."

As Steve pistons his cock into Tony, he shudders violently as the full force of his orgasm whammies him like a baseball bat to the face. His cock pulses furiously as he unloads his hot seed into Tony's warm, velvet cavern, filling him up and claiming him as his own.  
Tony feels his entrance pulsate as he takes all of Steve's seed in, he can feel the hot, creamy semen pump into him, painting his insides and his entire being becoming Steve's in this exhilarating notion, and his own cock pulses with the thought. Tony feels some of it leak outside and hears the plop of a few drops on the floor. Steve's super-soldier orgasms were always... voluminous.

Steve plunders Tony's mouth again with his kisses and licks into him furiously, as he begins to lower them onto the floor with Tony straddling him and his cock still inside Tony. He sits down and stretches his legs out, giving Tony a seat.  
Tony continues playing tonsil hockey with Steve and he feels so content, so happy with the fact that he finally has Steve with him, now and forever. His emotions pour forth into his kisses as he continues kissing the soldier, moaning and panting into his mouth, their breaths intermingling.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve. I missed you."

"I missed you so fucking much, baby. I love you. I'm so glad to be here."

Tony pushes Steve back onto the cold floor and lies on top of him, his head resting on the broad expanse of Steve's chest. Steve's arms have encircled Tony fully and he's latched on pretty tight, like he's going to lose him. He traces a few curves and lazy patterns through the light blonde hair, occasionally kissing the skin beneath him. Steve's still inside him, locking himself in there and Tony feels another wave pulse through his spine feeling so fucking hot at the thought.

"So, I was-"

Tony's cut off by a light snore.

He glances up at the sleeping soldier, eyes fully shut and mouth slightly agape, snoring lightly.

Good sex always made Steve snore, Tony chuckles to himself. He wonders how powerful he is over the serum to make a super-soldier snore and smiles to himself.

Tony places a chaste kiss to Steve's sternum before curling into his body and then feels a blanket drape over them.

He glances up to see DUM-E who whirs his claw in disgust before sauntering away.

Tony chuckles before letting himself go to sleep, to the din of Steve's growing snoring and the thump of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
